The Devoiler
A mysterious organization rumored to be dangerous and quite cunning. The only interactions the party has had with them has been with a member named Frederick who was the individual who kidnapped Krom from the extremist church of Aureon, as well as the leader of the small group that attempted to kidnap Ralan in the library. The party has also heard from Bob Jenkins, the bartender of The Boom Stick, that there is a regular member that comes by every tenth day named Vincent. Ralan Diggory may have more information though. Update: The party rescued Ralan from the Devoiler and captured a member for interrogation. His name was Pierre. Pierre was influenced to take them to the Devoiler headquarters that lay within the Boldrei forest. Pierre, through interrogation revealed that the Devoiler is an organization that believes there is actually 10 deities and are so commited to bringing about its revelation they would give their lives to it. Alban, the 2nd in command of the Devoiler, says this to the party: Alban: The Devoiler is an organization dedicated to the teachings of the Sovereign Host, supporters of the Balance, and servants to the people of Kikan. Specifically, the Devoiler’s purpose is to discover and reveal the truth about an organization that is yet unknown to the world. This organization, to some known as The Court, is made up of strong and terrifying individuals who seek to take over the world of Kikan. The leader is unknown, the members are unknown, the true purpose and reasoning is unknown. We believe this organization to be very evil and to be the reason for many past strives. The war of Elves and Dwarves. The war for the founding of Kol. We believe they may have even been at large close to the dawn of Kikan. Velum, as a young boy, was very close to his father. He would travel with him all across Kikan and learned so much from him. One night, on the outer ring of Kol, his father came home mangled, barely alive. He said to him that he was a part of some organization called The Court, or something, Marcus was very emotional at the time and didn’t think to listen thoroughly until it was too late. He remembers him saying something about killing a lot of people and about a man named Paestol. Velum grieved his father for weeks. Then he began researching Paestol with no luck at all. Until one day he stumbled upon his book in the library of Aureon. He read it through again and again and had it scribed for him. He tried for years to understand what it meant. Nobody would help him. He eventually began investigating. He traveled Kikan once more and tried to find out about this Court. No one would help. He wrote books on theories and even attained some followers. Eventually, he came across a man who actually knew who Paestol was, though he believed that he knew him personally. Paestol lived in the first age. This man was young and didn’t give his name (Amadeo) but talked with Marcus for some time. (Actually fought with Marcus and just babbled on while owning him.) He referred to Paestol as the Dream Wanderer. He said he was looking for Paestol as well, as if he were still alive. Most of us believe this guy was just crazy. I’m not sure what Marcus believes, but Marcus is looking for more clues everyday. Marcus followed this crazy guy to this very spot actually, for a very significant reason. A reason for which we’ll show you soon enough. Our main purpose is information collection. Any news of Paestol, those looking for Paestol, or his writings, those looking for anything correlated with his writings, and interactions or happenings we believe to be connected. Any news we are able to find that help us discover more about this Court organization. Marcus later realized that this crazy man may have been a member of The Court himself. Based on the description of his father and the people he worked for. Jesse Quinn - Head of the Sachiel Headquarters Joel Nye - 2nd in command of Sachiel Headquarters Jeremy Smith Jack The Preacher - Co-founder of the New Devoiler In an attempt to save the lives of the party, Pique began preaching a word in the streets of Kol's East-side, just south of the East-Side Spear. The influence he began spread and caused the creation of The New Devoiler. Category:Organization